


The Boy in the Iceberg AKA Dick Grayson's No Good Very Bad Day

by herecomesawkward



Series: Kon-El: The Last Airbender [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Damian is a brat, Fusion, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, His coming redemption arc will not rival Zuko's, I'm sorry but that's impossible, M/M, Tim is small and vicious, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomesawkward/pseuds/herecomesawkward
Summary: Dick and Tim just found some guy in an iceberg who says he's an Airbender and oh yeah, he also has a giant flying bison.Damian has angst and Jason is just along for the ride.It's Avatar: the Last Airbender but DC style (and with more gay).
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent (hinted)
Series: Kon-El: The Last Airbender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790659
Comments: 31
Kudos: 92





	The Boy in the Iceberg AKA Dick Grayson's No Good Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I like Avatar: the Last Airbender. I also like Batfam. Work is slow so have some of the two combined. This will appeal to a very small group of people but I hope you'll like it.

In his own defense, Dick knew that it was a bad idea. He had known it, in fact, almost the moment he had agreed to let his little brother come along on the fishing trip. It wasn’t that Tim was a bad kid – the exact opposite, really – but he had found that when Tim was bored, Tim would Waterbend. This wouldn’t necessarily be a problem – Tim was the only Waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe and Dick took pride in the fact that his little brother was special, if very annoying – except for one key fact: whenever Tim would Waterbend, Dick would get wet.

Dick did not like to get wet, especially when it usually involved his little brother dumping a gallon of ice cold water on his head and down his back.

But Alfred had raised his eyebrow and Tim had begged and soon enough, Dick found himself in a canoe with his little brother and enough seal jerky to last a couple days. Though, in all fairness, while Dick knew that the fishing trip was doomed in some way, shape, or form, he had not anticipated finding a kid stuck in an iceberg.

He especially had not anticipated also finding a giant, six-legged, furry monster in the same iceberg.

The kid – Kon, as he had introduced himself – claimed that he was an Airbender and that said giant furry monster was in fact a giant, furry, _flying_ _bison_.

Yeah, Dick had known that it was a bad idea, but there was no way he could ever have seen this coming.

***

“Did you see that?” Prince Damian, the exiled eldest grandchild of Fire Lord Ra’s, only son of Crown Princess Talia, and heir apparent to the Fire Nation throne, watched the giant beam of pure white light split across the sky.

“Huh?” Across the deck, his uncle looked up from his book. The youngest son of Fire Lord Ra’s, Jason had known early on that his future would be in the army. Fortunately, his Firebending mastery and skill at strategy had led him to become a decorated general in the Fire Nation army at only twenty-five. Unfortunately, at twenty-six, he had gone against direct orders and led a retreat that encompassed over sixty percent of his troops. His failure at the siege of Ba Sing Se had resulted in him returning home empty handed, only to immediately be shoved back on his ship by his eldest sister and told to accompany his nephew on his quest to find the Avatar.

Jason was not scared of many things. Talia was scared of even less. And when his sister had deposited a heavily bandaged twelve year-old into his arms and told to get his nephew as far away from their father as possible, he had listened. It wasn’t so much his knowledge of Ra’s that led him to agree than the look of complete and utter fear in Talia’s eyes.

Fast-forward three years and while he hadn’t seen his sister since, he also hadn’t seen his father. Jason had spent enough time in the army to know to take his wins when he could. And not having to deal with his father? Major win.

“Are you blind, Uncle? Do you not see the giant beam of light right in front of you?” Damian snarled at the man as he joined him at the railing. “The Avatar is alive!”

“Oh, I see it. I just fail to see how that light indicates that the Avatar is alive.” Jason rested an elbow on his nephew’s shoulder, and gazed out across the sea of glaciers in their path.

“Tell the helmsman to make a course to the light.”

“I’m telling Kori you called her a man.”

Damian made the executive decision to ignore his uncle and stalked back to the warmth of the bridge, not even pausing to smirk at the older man’s outraged squawk when his elbow banged against the railing.

“I will capture the Avatar and I will regain my honor.” In that moment, anyone looking would have seen Prince Damian look much younger than his fifteen years. “I must.”

***

Dick liked to think he had a pretty good grasp on his temper. But when his little brother acted like a complete idiot, no amount of focused, measured breathing could calm him.

“Are you insane?” He glared at the two boys in front of him. Kon, at least, had the decency to look ashamed. Tim, on the other hand, was glaring right back at him with all the indignant fury a teenager possessed. “You took him to the abandoned ship? You set off a flare? The entire Fire Nation fleet is going to arrive any minute, all because you were stupid enough – or crazy enough, I haven’t decided which yet – to treat a battleship as a toy!”

“It’s not like we did it on purpose, Dick!”

“Oh, well it’s all okay then. We’ll go tell whichever Firebending general shows up that it was just an accident! No biggie, our bad, here, take some jerky as an apology.”

“Wait, is that an option?” Both brothers paused a moment to stare incredulously at Kon, before Tim recalled an earlier conversation.

“Uh, no. The Fire Nation is…” Tim’s voice trailed off and he looked to his brother for help gently explaining that the brutal regime that ruled the world would not be pleased to have come this far south because of a mistake.

He really shouldn’t have.

“The Fire Nation’s way of dealing with problems is to kill them. Literally or metaphorically. If we’re lucky, they’ll only want you two. But since lucky died with the Avatar, odds are they’ll kill our entire village.”

“Over a flare?” Kon’s voice was small as he looked between the two.

“Over a flare.”

All of a sudden, ash began to fall from the sky, followed almost immediately by the sound of a horn. Dick turned back towards the village and started down the trail.

“If you leave now, you should be able to escape on the furry thing without them seeing you.” Dick looked back towards his little brother and the strangely dressed teenager next to him. “If you run, take Tim with you. He doesn’t need to be caught up in this.”

“Dick-”

“Head to the Northern Water Tribe and get the training you need.” The older man blinked back tears. “Find Dad.”

“Dick-”

“Dad put me in charge, Tim. For once in your life, listen to me.”

“I’ll get him there.” Kon stood upright, no longer slouching or scared. “I promise.”

Dick looked between the two with a watery smile, before he started to run back to the village.

***

Personally, Damian thought the rhinos were overkill. But since he had a personal policy of never turning down the opportunity to ride Goliath, when his uncle had suggested it, he had immediately agreed. Already mounted, he gently scratched the creature behind his horns.

“Ready boy?”

He had spent three years on this ship and knew the vessel like the back of his hand. He also knew the crew. Without bothering to stop petting Goliath or even to look up, he just said, “I was clearly not talking to you, Harper.”

To his left, he heard his brother’s second in command make a noise that could charitably be described as a yelp. However, Damian rarely felt charitable and so deemed it a squawk. Before the redhead could respond, he heard Jason’s voice over his shoulder.

“Ready?” Almost immediately, the room changed. Damian straightened up and even Harper adjusted his helmet. With a hiss the gangplank began to lower.

***

Tim had refused to immediately leave. Although Kon had managed to get him onto Krypto, the smaller man had pitched a fit and so there they were, still on the icy ridge, blending into the snow.

They were far enough away that the only reason Kon could make out Dick amongst the other villagers was that he was almost half a foot taller than everyone else. They were close enough, however, that when the man on the center rhino got off and shouted for the Avatar that Kon could hear perfectly.

It wasn’t even that hard a choice. All he had to do was look over at Tim and his absolutely gorgeous blue eyes and his mind was made up. His only regret was that when he announced himself as the Avatar, he wasn’t able to see the look on his face.

The startled cry of confusion that echoed down though partly made up for it.

As he was led aboard the ship, he turned for just a moment and met Dick’s gaze. For the first time since he had met the man, Dick had actually looked…not mad.

Honestly, Kon really had to start trying to make a better impression on people. However, from the looks the Fire Navy crew gave him, he had a feeling that this was not the time to try.

Silently, he was led to a dungeon. At least, he assumed it was a dungeon. Although he had never actually seen one, considering how many books he had read that described them, he was fairly confident in his assessment.

The man on the rhino turned out to be a teenager on a rhino and also a Prince. That he didn’t have to assume as every person who they passed in the halls had bowed their head and said “Prince Damian.”

Kon was honestly kind of offended they didn’t add in a respectful, “Avatar.”

Luckily – or unluckily, depending on one’s point of view – they reached the dungeon after only walking down a few corridors and a single flight of stairs. Damian nodded at one of the guards who then unlocked the door. Just as another was about to push Kon in, he made his move.

Kara was most likely dead, but Kon had a feeling if he went willingly to his doom, she would reach through time and space and slap him upside the head.

“Hey, wanna see a trick?” Honestly, they never stood a chance.

In an absolutely epic move that Kon was sad Tim had missed, he simultaneously air-shoved Prince Damian into the cell and used that momentum to move his cuffed hands from his back to his front.

Time to show these assholes what an Airbender could do.

***

“This is amazing!” Dick shouted at Tim, even as he clutched at his little brother, trying to stay on the actual flying bison. Luckily, said flying bison – and holy crap, he was actually in the air right now, what even was his life – seemed to know to follow the massive trail of smoke the Fire Navy ship was leaving. This left Dick able to actually enjoy the flight while simultaneously worrying about what he and his brother were walking into. Well, flying into.

“Do you remember the plan?” Tim yelled back, craning his head to try to get a better view of the ship in front of them.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not that hard. Land Krypto, fight off an entire ship of Firebenders, and escape with the last known Airbender. Piece of cake.”

“You and I have very different definitions of hard.”

Tim was saved from hearing Dick’s most likely ridiculous response when he spotted a commotion on the ship below.

“Look at that!” When Dick peered around him, he was greeted with one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen – a teenager taking out an entire Fire Navy crew. As Krypto sailed closer, Kon grabbed his glider and took off.

Or tried to, at least, since Prince Damian had escaped from the cell and was now holding onto his ankle.

“Dude, get off!” Despite multiple kicks to the face and head, the little brat stayed on. Losing control, Kon fell to the deck, mere inches away from the rail.

“You are mine, Avatar!”

And then, it happened. For the rest of his life, Kon would tell anyone who would listen that this was the moment when he fell totally and utterly in love with Tim.

After all, who wouldn’t find it amazing when a tiny little Waterbender with big blue eyes dropped down from the sky and decimated an evil little brat with nothing more than some ice and “he doesn’t belong to you.”

In that moment, Kon knew that he would belong solely to Tim, because holy crap that was so hot.

As he and Tim ran back to Krypto, with an incredible adventure in front of him, for the first time in over a hundred years, Kon was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Aang: Kon  
> Katara: Tim  
> Sokka: Dick  
> Zuko: Damian  
> Iroh: Jason  
> Roy: Roy


End file.
